


On the side of the road

by bootytoohella



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem!Steve, Fluff, Modern Setting, SO MUCH FLUFF, amazing lesbians, and in love with each other, crazy fluffy, fem!Bucky, how great is that, in the same fic, its going to be so freaking cute, just something i was thinking of in the car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootytoohella/pseuds/bootytoohella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How in the hell do I not know what is going on with this piece of shit car?” Bucky grumbles under her breath as she kicks her tire, then once more, and maybe one more time for good measure because really, this couldn’t have happened on a worse day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the side of the road

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently a wic, but i really love this so far and wanted to share it with everyone. i hope you enjoy the pretty ladies as much as i do.

Ding, ding, ding!

“Oh no… No no no no no, do not do this to me! Not today!” Bucky sighs heavily as she pulls over to the side of the highway, her hazard lights blinking steadily to let everyone know she’s the dumbest of all dumbasses on the face of the earth. How could she not remember to fill up her car? How could she think that less than a quarter would get her downtown?

She lets out another sigh and turns her car off, leaning forward to press her forehead to the steering wheel as her dark brown hair falls in a curtain around her face to hide her shame, she lets out a small shout and maybe has a small tantrum in her car. Maybe.

And then, it is like all hell breaks loose on her today and her car starts to smoke under the hood. Panic floods through her and she scrambles to get out of the front seat, popping open the hood only to be attacked by the smoke. “No! No no no! Why today?! Oh my god! Why did this have to happen today?!” She lets out a long sigh and gets to work waving the smoke away so that she can get a better look at the damage.

Which she can’t find. What the… She spends a good fifteen minutes searching her car for something wrong. And she can’t find anything. Save the obvious need for gas.

“How in the hell do I not know what is going on with this piece of shit car?” Bucky grumbles under her breath as she kicks her tire, then once more, and maybe one more time for good measure because really, this couldn’t have happened on a worse day. She has an important meeting today! She can’t be stuck wasting time on the side of the road because of her dumb car. Thank god she woke up like, three hours early this morning. Bucky lets out another well deserved growl of frustration. “I was a fuckin’ mechanic! This is bullshit. How do I not see what’s wrong with my car?” She shakes her head and goes back into her car, the other cars speeding passed her are making her a little dizzy and nervous, so she hunkers down and pulls out her phone.

And of course it’s almost dead. “I fucking plugged you in last night you piece of shit!” She wants to throw her phone out into traffic, but she doesn’t. She can’t call a cab, can’t go get gas, and she’s going to be late to one of the most important meetings of her life, all because today of all days the gods or whatever have decided to fuck with her. She reclines her seat and closes her eyes after sticking her jacket out the back window as a sign for help, deciding to just suck it up and deal with the shit plate she’s been given for breakfast.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Stephanie is running a little later than she usually feels comfortable with, but she needed the extra long shower for her conditioner, and a little extra time to get her eyeliner just perfect on both eyes because she needs to look as intimidating as possible. She did pick out her outfit the night before though! So she counts it as a win in her book, even if she has to skip breakfast because of it. She has met her idea of intimidation, however, so that is a definite win. And she has to pull this off without any problems because the last few “interviews” her business partner chose from didn’t exactly work out. So it’s up to her to find the newest candidate for their project.

Steph is barely halfway to downtown when she sees a car parked on the side of the road, smoke steadily coming out of the front of it with a jacket and… are those feet on the dash? Okay. She can make it to the meeting and still have time to compose herself beforehand if she stops and helps. She can do this.

She pulls off to the side of the road, her own lights blinking, and she reverses until she’s close enough to the other car. Steph steps out and curses herself for wearing these heels for a split second and she knocks on the door to the car, startling the young woman lounging in the front seat. She startles herself at the woman’s reaction and steps back slightly, and she winces at the loud thump and mumbled curse. Waiting a moment before speaking, Steph clears her throat a little and smiles slightly, “Hello… I noticed the smoke coming from your car… Is there anyway I can help?” She glances from the slowing smoke to the shocked woman in the car, “Maybe give you a ride somewhere? Call someone to pick up your car?”

**~*~*~*~*~**

Of course, just as she’s dozing off into a nap, some asshat decides to show up and startle the pants off of her. Bucky jolts slightly and is up instantly, hitting her knees and heels somehow and letting out a small curse at the sudden pain, and she glares up at the… woman? Oh, how the heavens have shined down on her! Hell may have rained on her day, but the clouds have opened to reveal an angel. Tall, long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes that are nothing like her own, and in a killer smart looking dress and heels to boot! 

She grins and opens the door, stepping out and leaning on it casually, and she lets her eyes wander over the blonde bombshell that has landed in front of her. “Well, a ride would be greatly appreciated. Maybe a call for a tow truck would be good too… Don’t want my out of gas car to get stolen off the side of the road.” Bucky winks and ducks back into her car to grab her bag and keys, shoving all of her necessary items in her bag before climbing out once more to stand beside the amazon of a woman.

“I’m Bucky, by the way. I suppose it is good manners to give your hero your name, right?” She smiles brightly and holds her free hand out to the other woman, who takes it and shakes it firmly.

“I’m Stephanie. I’m not a hero, but thank you for the compliment.” And the smile Bucky gets from Stephanie is just as bright as the sun, if not brighter, and it maybe makes her heart beat a bit faster than it was before. Maybe. She doesn’t know how she is ever going to thank this beautiful woman for coming to her rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you enjoyed this so far. i will continue working on it i promise! also, the rating will change the further along we go, so please do stick with me!


End file.
